Faulcon DeLacy
Faulcon deLacy は船と設備のメーカーである。彼らは多目的で戦闘向けの船の生産を専門としている。会社は当初 Faulcon Manspace という名前で、すべてのミサイルの生産権を獲得したことで有名である。現在　Reorte星系　に拠点を置く同社は、Cowell&McGrath、Paynou、Prossett、Salem、Zorgon Peterson といった多数の企業を買収している。 Products Ships Equipment *DeLacy Spin Ionic MV Beginnings One of the most famous names in the history of interstellar exploration. The corporation began life as a much smaller organisation. Faulcon Manspace, a military supply organisation based on Reorte. They first rose to prominence when they developed a new fighter craft they christened the Viper.Tourist Beacon 0223 In this new era of the emerging interstellar privateer, Faulcon Manspace devoted its production to Vipers, but worked on a number of other designs too. Faulcon Manspace merged with DeLacy ShipWorks in 3034, one of the many shipyards building Faulcon ships under license. One of the first new products from the merged company was the troubled Cobra MkII. This was an upgraded version of the now very dated Cobra MkI, but was not especially successful and was soon withdrawn. Despite this, the new company grew into a corporate behemoth, and went from strength to strength, launching the Cobra MkIII to great acclaim in 3100. Prowess In 3300, Faulcon deLacy stands as the largest independent ship manufacturer in colonised space. The interstellar powers recognise the quality of the work done by the corporation and often recognise this above any concerns over retaining technological exclusivity. It has both grown organically, and by acquisition, swallowing a great many of its smaller competitors and client yards over the years.Tourist Beacon 0224 Faulcon deLacy is a major corporation, with shipyards dotted around human space, and many more sales offices. It has a wide range of ships available for sale, and an extremely long heritage from its progenitor companies going back over half a millennium. It has manufactured more than a million ships over that period, and a great many are still in use. It sells into all markets, though is widely known and has the highest sales in the vast number of independent systems.Tourist Beacon 0224 Business Relations Faulcon deLacy manufactures many of the smaller components in its own ships, and has a well established relationship with the Sirius Corporation, for its hyperdrives and power plants. It is also a big customer of the WCM Corporation - buying its hull alloys from them as raw material.Tourist Beacon 0225 It still operates a modular system for the construction, which operates throughout their range of products, and all ships are built to a standardised grid system. It has also innovated too - allowing its competitors to use the same system - which has benefitted Faulcon deLacy greatly, and ironically makes acquisition a straightforward process. History * In 2762, Faulcon Manspace won the contract to design a police ship, and created the Viper. This design became the standard GalCop Police ship. The design was sent to all medium/high-tech shipyards for immediate mass production, earning Faulcon Manspace immense profits. * In 2888, Faulcon Manspace purchased Prossett and Salem to enter into the lucrative "one man trader" market, acquiring the Cobra MkI. * In 2982, the Galactic Navy contracted Faulcon Manspace to design a multipurpose support craft as a fast and manoeuvrable forward reconnaissance craft. This ship became known as the Sidewinder Scout Ship. The design immediately became popular with space pirates and due to its cheap cost, many pilots begin their careers in a Sidewinder. * In 3034, a merger with DeLacy ShipWorks of Inines, manufacturer of the Krait, saw Faulcon Manspace change its name to the modern Faulcon deLacy. * In 3095, Faulcon deLacy, under the name of Faulcon Manspace, constructed the first Iguana. It was the last ship to be produced under the Faulcon Manspace name. Following the debacle of the Cobra MkII, they sub-contracted the Cobra MkIII to Cowell & McGrath Shipyards of Lave while they replaced their R&D department. * In 3113, Faulcon deLacy purchased Cowell & McGrath, and brought production of the Cobra MkIII back in-house. * In 3126, Faulcon deLacy purchased the Zorgon Peterson Group, the designers of the Fer-de-Lance. FE2/FFE Expanded Timeline * In the early 3100s, the Fer-de-Lance became a favourite with bounty hunters, but was outlawed in the late 3100s due to its overuse by pirates. During this time, Faulcon deLacy's corporate headquarters was moved to Olympus Village on Mars in Sol. * In 3195, Faulcon deLacy designed and manufactured the Eagle Long Range Fighter. * In 3248, Building on the success of the Viper, Faulcon deLacy once again broke into new ground with the release of the Viper MkII. References en: